Being A Superhero Kid Is Cool!
by Digiacrb
Summary: AU. Superboy y Chica maravilla están solos en la cueva. Nada especial ¿no crees? Pero ¿te los imaginas en la misma situación siendo niños? ¿Y si el monte justicia siguiera siendo la base de la liga? ¿Y que se quedaran solos durante unos días? Pues aquí yo te cuento lo que pasaría. Serie de shorts.


_**Being A Superhero Kid Is Cool!**_

RESUMEN: AU. Superboy y Chica maravilla están solos en la cueva. Nada especial ¿no crees? Pero ¿te los imaginas en la misma situación siendo niños? ¿Y si el monte justicia siguiera siendo la base de la liga? ¿Y que se quedaran solos durante unos días? Pues aquí yo te cuento lo que pasaría. Serie de shorts.

_**Autor Notes:**__** Una idea que me vino a la mente, y que de pura gana decidí seguirla para ver qué pasaba, y de paso matar el aburrimiento, y para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba una hora escribiendo! xD bueno espero que les guste. Otra vez escrito desde mi celular, por eso algunas posibles rarezas.**_

_**Inspiración por extraño que parezca son los "New 52", explicación de como, pues verán e estado viendo video-comics (ya que donde vivo solo hay una tienda que venda comics de superhéroes -.-, y no tengo la libertad para ir seguido T-T) para saber que pasaba en el universo DC (y así, si leía algo que tuviera referencia, estar al corriente) y sobretodo prestando atención a la saga "H'El en la tierra" (simplemente me encanta este crossover entre los 3 comics de la "SuperFamily") y vi una parte en la que**__** Superboy**__** y**__** Wonder Girl**__** (y**__** Kid**__** Flash) no parecen llevarse bien y pues me quede con cara de O.O y algo disgustada ya que, hasta donde he podido leer en los comics más viejos, me encantan la pareja que hacen! (Si le doy al SuperWonder y estoy en contra del SuperMartian) pero que puedo decir, cuando me entere que Cassie saldría en la serie, no podía esperar a que la emparejaran con Conner (Honestamente nunca me gusto mucho la pareja que hacía con M'gan) y sinceramente sigo teniendo esperanzas de que suceda (en caso que se haga la 3 temporada))); bueno volviendo al tema, lo que paso es que se me ocurrió, ¿Qué pasaría si se vieran así mismos siendo niños (de 10) y buenos amigos? Y pues la idea se fue desarrollando en mi cabeza y de algún modo salió esto.**_

_**Disfruten este fic que originalmente iba a ser One-shorth.**_

**Prologo o Capitulo 0: **

_Mis pobres angelitos_

_**Dedicado a:**_

_Mar Vazkes, que siempre acepta leer mis fics, y darme su opinión al respecto_

Dulces, juegos y juguetes. Lo que por lo general desean los niños y si bien este par no era la excepción a la regla, no significaba que no tuvieran el mismo interés en estas cosas, en otras. Si tampoco esto se puede decir que sea algo realmente raro, y tampoco se puede decir que sea extraño que ese "nivel de interés" también se lo den a: travesuras, aventuras y, superhéroes o querer ser uno. Y entonces ¿que tenia de raro o especial ese interés en ese par de pequeños?

En un niño normal nada. ¡Pero ellos no eran niños normales! Así que su interés de cierta forma tampoco lo era. Y cuando llego su oportunidad de poder dar rienda suelta de "dedicarse" a esos "intereses" lo seria menos. Y si a eso le sumamos como eran los pequeños Conner y Cassie, más el hecho de que no estaban con supervisión adulta... Pues en pocas palabras, ¡fue un milagro que el monte justicia siguiera de pie!

Lo que sucedió, para abreviar, fue que sin darse cuenta la liga dejo solos a los 2 pequeños -si aunque usted no lo crea, los más grandes superhéroes del planeta dejaron olvidados a unos niños, pero bueno se dedican a combatir villanos no a cuidar niños- en la que entonces era su base.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, los mini héroes ya llevaban días solos. Haciendo oficial que como niñeras, son perfectos superhéroes por excelencia. En cuanto al monte justicia, digamos que después de eso, fue otro excelente motivo para cambiar la sede a la entonces casi terminada Atalaya.

Pues como la base, de la liga de la justicia, podría ser un lugar donde, al regresar a buscar a los niños:

el refrigerador estaba volcado, había manchas de salsa de tomate en el techo, casi todos los sofás de la sala de estar parecían haber sido pisados por un gigante, y los cojines, y algunos junto con su relleno, estaban esparcidos por todas partes; había pisadas de lodo por casi todo el lugar, y manchas de lo mismo en las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento, el microondas estaba quemado por dentro, la cocina parecía haber sido víctima de una pequeña explosión en el área de la estufa, las puertas de casi la mitad de las habitaciones tumbadas, y las que no parecían un alfeñique que había sido golpeado por un luchador profesional; había envolturas de dulces, galletas, pastelitos, papas y otras cosas amontonadas en algunas de las esquinas, algunas otras paredes tenían dibujos, garabatos, manitas o huellas -ya verán estas porque- pintadas y manchas de pintura; una parte considerable de las sábanas del lugar estaban rotas al parecer a jalonasos, la tina que de por Si ya iban a quitar -no pregunten porque que yo ni se y soy la que escribe esto- con algunas grietas y manchas de shampoo o jabón seco en las paredes alrededor de esta, y las regaderas tenían grifos rotos, y los pasillos hacia ellas estaban hasta la mitad llenos de agua, con algunos árboles alrededor del monte justicia arrancados desde la raíz y uno en un pasillo, y en las noticias se encontraron que al parecer "un hada del bosque y un pequeño duende" habían detenido a unos maleantes de provocar un incendio forestal, y que unos misteriosos niños y un animal que no alcanzaron a distinguir habían salvado el centro comercial de Puerto feliz de lo que los testigos describieron como "osos de peluche malévolos" - más tarde explico cómo y de donde salieron esos osos- que aparecieron de la nada.

El único consuelo, que tuvo la liga, por el incidente anterior fue que tanto Conner como Cassie estaban sanos y a salvo, cuando regresaron.

Los encontraron tranquilamente dormidos, encubiertos por una de las sábanas "sobrevivientes", usando algunos de los cojines más grandes como colchón, y abrazados, Cassie con la cabeza acurrucada sobre el pecho del pequeño kriptoniano, y Conner abrazaba a la tierna amazona con un brazo y con el otro su peluche favorito. Y a los pies de ambos pequeños, en lo que sobraba de la improvisada cama, también dormido se hallaba Kripto.

Otras consecuencias, de este "olvido", fueron que hubo 3 motivos, por los cuales Superman y la Mujer Maravilla tratarían de matar a Flash y a linterna verde (Hal Jordán). El último de los cuales fue el comentario de uno y el apoyo del otro, respeto a la forma en que encontraron a los niños.

¿Quieres saber cómo fue posible todo esto? ¿Como es que Conner es un niño pequeño? ¿Que hacía con una pequeña Cassie? ¿Porque estaban en el monte justicia? ¿Como es posible que la liga los dejara solos? ¿Como le hicieron para dejar la sede de los mayores así? ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaron solos? ¿Que otras cosas habrán hecho? ¿Cuales fueron las reacciones de la liga al enterase de lo ocurrido y al ver su base así? ¿Porque los mini héroes estaban acurrucados así? Como será el peluche favorito de Superboy? ¿Como es que Kripto se metió a la cueva? ¿Cuales serán los otros 2 motivos para "el intento de homicidio" entre 4 de los héroes de la liga? ¿Que comentario habrá sido el tercer motivo? Si, si quieres saber, claro que sí, estoy segura de ello. Pues entonces continua leyendo esta historia para responder estas, y otras preguntas que posiblemente te habrás echo.

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente a mi me gusto. **_

_**En los próximos capítulos iré respondiendo las preguntas, y explicando cómo fue que sucedió todo para que los niños dejaran el monte justicia aquí, además de decir que otras cosas hicieron pero no dejaron evidencias de ello.**_

_**Los veo en el próximo capítulo: **__**"The**__** Little**__** Boy**__** Of **__**Steel**__**", la historia del este Superboy, de manera abreviada.**_

_**Reviews por favor? **_

_**Recuerden Review= inspiración y ganas de escribir**_


End file.
